Broken
by Egyptian-Fire
Summary: TroyXGabriella Troy has some secrets hes keeping from almost everyone. Can Gabriella, the only one who knows, help him before it all becomes to much? An emotional rollercoaster ensures. Does Gabriella have a gift that no one knows about? Not even her? R
1. Pain: Inner and outer

**BROKEN**

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! too bad though..I'd like to own Zac Efron. lol 

AN: well hi everyone…ok, this is my FIRST story ever, and it goes on an emotional "roller coaster" or so to speak. It may seem happy and bubbly at one point and then it will get all dark…and then go back to happy again. No matter what..I promise things will work out somehow. TORYxGABRIELLA all the way! 

The whole school was leavening now, and all of the band music was dieing down. Gabriella saw Sharpay walking down the hall with Zeke, flashing her Hollywood lip curve (AN: that's a grin for anyone who doesn't understand!). She seemed to be almost like a different person. Gabriella walked over to the pair and smiled.

"So sharpay… I was wondering if we could start over with everything that's happened between us?"

"Ofcouse silly! I am like, so over that. After all," she said, looking at Zeke. " I think I have a new obsession."

" So… Friends?" Gabriella was still somewhat anxious.

"Totally." said sharpay, detaching herself from zeke for the moment to throw her arms around Gabi. Gabriella then waved goodbye and walked down the hallway towards the guys locker rooms, listening to her heels click across the deserted corridor.

_Meanwhile Troy…_

Troy felt his adrenaline high wearing down as he sat alone, straddling the very bench that his team had been jumping on earlier in pure joy of winning the championships. When ever he was alone he felt empty, and it hurt. Ever since his mother had gotten diagnosed with cancer around February that year, Troy's dad had been even harder on his only son. It wasn't just basketball either, everything had to be perfect, which it never was for his dad. _"Troy! You don't CRY. That shows weakness…you are SO WEAK TROY! Why do you have to show your mother that you're scared? You have to be a MAN, Troy James Bolton. Not some singing wimp who falls for every girl he sees in detention…" _

Troy was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that a tear had fallen from his eye until more began to follow; causing the teen that could take so much in his life, to shudder with body racking sobs.

Troy smashed his fist into his locker and felt the sharp red metal create a searing gash across his hand.

"WHY ME! What have I EVER done to deserve this SHIT!" He screamed.

_Hallway (Gabi)_

As Gabriella was approaching the locker rooms where she knew Troy would be, she heard a scream that sounded like Troy's. Without thinking, she rushed into the locker rooms, and saw something that made her feel raw empathy. She quietly slipped off her shoes and walked towards this broken boy who obviously hurt so much inside.

"Troy…"

His breath caught and he whipped his head towards her, then glanced back down at the bench.

"G-gabi…leave p-please. Y-y-you don't- This isn't- N-no- just go. I'm not good enough for you."

Gabriella tilted her head and frowned in worry. What had happened to the quick-witted happy troy she'd just talked to earlier? She walked over to him and sat down, leaning against his back, letting him know that she _was _there.

"Troy.." she whispered "what's wrong? I've never seen you like this. Please, _I am here for you. Always."_

At her words Troy turned around and leaned into her, resting his face against her neck.

"I know, I know. But-"

"Shh…no buts. Just let me in Troy. I can help. Tell me what's wrong baby." Said Gabriella, stroking his face, wiping away his sweat and tears.

Troy took a deep shuddering breath, "My mom has cancer and we all know that it's going to kill her soon and my dad has been taking everything out on me. He yells and screams and tells me I'm not good enough, or that I cant cry because I have to be a man. He pushes me too hard Gabi, and I cant take it anymore. When ever I'm alone I feel like the world is going to fall apart and it crushes me inside. Its like no one cares anymore. " Troy choked down another sob, as Gabriella rocked him slowly back and fourth murmuring soothing words into his ear.

"Oh Troy" she whispered. "Oh Troy. Why didn't you tell me. I love you so much, and it hurts me to see you like this."

Gabi reached over and took his hands into hers but troy winced and Gabriella gasped in surprise at the red liquid cascading off of his finger tips.

"Your Hand! What happened? Are you ok?"

Troy straightened up and gestured wordlessly to the locker that had his blood on it.

"I was mad. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing." His voice was raspy but Gabi felt relief at its sound.

"Here." she took a small roll of cloth out of her purse and began to wrap it around Troy's hand. He shot her an inquiring glance and she responded " I always have something incase someone gets hurt. I'm glad I had it with me now."

Troy spoke softly " Thank you…Having you here with me has helped so much. I love you Gabriella."

"Anything for you Troy." Her eyes showed the promised in every word she spoke.

He hesitated- "Do you think you could- well…make me forget? Just for a while… you're the only one who can do it. Let me forget all of this pain. "

Gabriella's eyes slowly drifted upwards to connect with Troy's. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then follow me."

She led him out of the locker rooms and as she closed the door, she was spun around and pinned up against it. She could feel Troy's hot breath on her neck.. "Before I trust you, I want you to feel what I feel for you. Gabriella…"

She shivered as his lips touched her neck and slowly trailed upwards over her jaw.

"Can I kiss you?" His eyes were dark and he wore a serious expression.

Her answer was simple. "Yes."

And with that Troy's lips crashed against hers and the two of them felt fire rushing though each other. Gabi sighed and wound her hands though Troy's perfect hair as Troy ran his hands up her arms and over her shoulders. He touched his tongue to Gabriella's lips and they deepened the kiss, feeling the wonderful rush that came with it. They then broke apart breathing hard, staring at each other.

"Hey Gabriella…"

"Troy?"

"Thank you. For- for letting me forget."

She smiled, "I told you I would always be here didn't I? Now follow me. I have someplace to show you."

"Ok…and Gabi… You're mine now." Troy wore his trademark grin.

"What do you mean Troy?"

He kissed her once more and held her up as her knees went weak. "You're my girlfriend."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. " Oh alllllright I guess if you insist…"

The mood lightened considerably… and Troy snickered, "Oh hun, you know you want me."

Gabriella licked her lips and grinned, watching as Troy's eyes darted down to her mouth. "The same goes for you Troy."

_AN: ok everyone, this story can end now or it can continue…when I'm not in school or have some free time. Tell me what you think but not too harsh please!-Egyptian-Fire _


	2. Before & During the AFTERPARTY

BROKEN

Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't own anything...You all know that..but if any one is selling off the cast i want Troy:P**

**Okay, well anyways...if people enjoy this story and are glad it is continuing, thank the wonderful, magnificent reviewers who made it clear that I should continue in all of their reviews! I Luv you people! Oh and I'd also like to let you know that my normal chapters might not be as long as my first one. That was just to get you hooked. Lol_ -_Egyptian-Fire**

_**4 hours later**_

"I still don't see why I have to be blind folded Gabi. This is crazy. I mean, it's night time. What's the point-" Troy was interrupted from his complaining by Gabriella's voice.

"Some trust please Troy. You did say..."

"I know, I know. Gabriella, where _are_ we going? We've been walking for aaaages."

"Oh..is my big, strong Wildcat tired?" Gabi laughed, "C'mon Troy, we're there now."

"Thank God!" Troy ripped off his blindfold, and before he looked around he swiftly grabbed Gabriella around the waist and held her against him for a moment.

Gabi kissed Troy's cheek but would not be distracted. "You haven't even looked around yet have you?"

Troy turned her around so she was facing him. " I was too busy looking at a better view." His eyes were full of love and appreciation, directed only at her. She rolled her eyes and Troy glanced around to view his surroundings.

He whistled in amazement and Gabriella smiled. "Remember when you showed me your roof-top jungle, at school? Yeah well, this is my secret place. I come here a lot. To think or write or swim, and even sometimes to cry over things that need to be let go."

The pair looked over at the lush plants and flowers that surrounded them and were awed. But nothing compared to the giant Weeping Willow, who's extended branches just skimmed the surface of the beautiful lake, that seemed to stretch on for miles.

"Wow Gabriella, just wow...It'd take someone like you to find this place wouldn't it. Brilliant."

"Yeah... I first found it when I was running from it all, from my life. It was after my dad died."

"But I thought you mom came here from work?"

"She couldn't stay in the area anymore. It was killing her, so yes, she _asked _to move in her job."

"Oh."

Gabriella took Troys hand and lead him over to the Willow tree where they both sat down. Neither of them knew what to say so they just closed their eyes feeling the heat of each other warm them.

Gabi fiddled with a piece of Troys hair.

"So hows your mom Troy? Is she- um doing any better?"

Troy's stared up at her from his current resting place, her lap. His eyes were suddenly far away. Gabriella wished that she could go to the place he went at those times…to comfort him there. But there was nothing she could do.

Troy's eyes closed and he sighed, noting Gabi's distress over him. "Well the cancer is eating up her lungs and it's already so far along that chemotherapy wont help much. They said to just let her relax-" he paused as his voice broke "For the few months she has left." He sat up abruptly, "Damn it! I want to forget! Not remember!"

"Troy.." Gabriella reached out and took his hand, preventing him from standing up. Her fingers brushed against the bandage where underneath, lay a mark of her boyfriend's pain. "Here, let me see if your hand has stopped bleeding. It looked pretty bad before."

Troy groaned. "Fine Gabriella, what ever you say." He turned away as she began unwrapping the bandage. He heard Gabriella gasp and he whipped his head around to face her once again. "Whats wrong?" She just stared at his hand. "Whoa..." he said, looking down.

Gabi didn't know what to think. Logically, this wasn't possible. She must be hallucinating, but with the look on Troy's face she knew she wasn't.

Troy Bolton's hand, was healed.

"Oh my Gosh." she whispered.

He was stunned. "H-how is that possible? We both saw-" Troy stopped talking as Gabriella ran her finger over the faint white scar. He shuddered.

"Oh- sorry." Gabi's voice was shaky.

"No Gabriella, it wasn't you. I just have the feeling theres something going on here. Something weird."

Then, before either one of them could think on the topic further, Troy's cellphone rang, and when Troy answered Gabi heard Chad's pissed off voice on the other line.

#Dude, where are you! You were supposed to stop at my house _before_ the After-party tonight!#

"THE AFTER PARTY!" Troy had totally forgotten about it with all of the other things on his mind.

#Yes TROY...the after party. Nice of you to remember. Now you better be there. I'll get a ride with my older sister...but you OWE me one man.#

"Yeah I know. Thanks Chad. Bye."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and dragged them both back to her car,(which was parked back where they had started to walk.) where he took the keys and drove to his house. When they got there, they both jumped out and Gabi followed Troy into his house.

"Hey Gabriella, you don't have to stay if you want to be on time." Troy secretly wished she would, but he knew how some girls were about being early.

"No, its okay, I'll stay. I'm already dressed for the party." She said, looking down at her tiny strapped red dress and stilettos. "And I'd much rather walk in with you late, than leave now and be early."

Troy grinned and held up two fingers. "Alright. I'll be back in 2 minutes."

10 minutes later Troy came down in a dark blue dress-shirt and dark jeans. His hair was still somewhat wet from his quick shower but look windswept in a sexy way. He walked up behind Gabi and grabbed her around the middle, holding her up against him. He heard her gasp, as he softly bit her neck and growled. "Damn Gabriella, how is it possible...you look so...perfect, without any effort?"

She laughed. "Two points Troy. First, I do not look perfect. Second, If you give me a hickey bofore the party I will KILL you. You got that mister?"

Troy put his lips back on Gabi's neck for a second and then ran to his car yelling."Ok sexy come and kill me! I love you too Gabriella! YUP THATS RIGHT! All my neighbors know about you now! HaHA!" He jumped in the drivers seat of his car and started the ignition as Gabriella flung open her door.

With a look that was a mixture of, I'm going to kill you and I want to make out with you, she crawled over to Troy and sat down on his lap. "Ok Wildcat, this is your punishment. I am not letting you drive this car. I'll just sit right here on you until you give in."

Troy smirked. "Hmmm... I have an idea." He paused and pulled her so that she was sitting between his legs on the drivers seat. "Ah, yes this is better. And now **_I _**will drive us to the party. With you sitting right where you are. Try and stop me now science-girl!"

"Ah! Troy...what if you get caught driving like this?"

"What like this?" He shifted his hips around and she smacked him upside the head."

"Troy Bolton...you are _so _dirty."

"I know. And now Madam, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get us to the after party, considering I'm the guest of honor."

He hit the gas and they sped off to the party.

When Troy pulled up to the building, all of his friends came out to greet him. Many 'Dude Where've ya been's' were yelled around, and his team went back inside.

As the pair were getting out of the car Gabi noticed something.

"Oh my gosh, Troy LISTEN! Its-"

"It's the _start of something new,it feels so right-" _Troy started singing."

They walked in singing together.

"_And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heaaaart, the start of something new_."

Troy took his solo as he entered the arena. "_Now who'd of ever thought that we'd both be here tonight..mm"_

"_Yeah, And the WORLD looks so much brighter with you by my side."_

They were handed mic's and walked up to the small platform, now singing for everyone.

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Troy let his eyes show Gabriella that he meant every word he sang._  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
_Gabriella and Troy saw no one else but themselves as the lost themselves in the meaning of their song._  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

Gabriella didn't back up this time, so Troy walked closer until they were touching._  
That it's the start  
Of something new_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_the start of something new..._

His lips touched hers as the final notes to their song echoed throughout the building.

**AN: Ok... I was going to write more, in fact the next chapter starts off RIGHT where that left off. Well ok...5 seconds after it left off. HAHA...remember what i said about My chapters wont be as long as the first one...ahem..well this one was. But it took like..3 days for me to write, which is a pretty long time. Review! It gives me inspiration. Oh and sorry for that predictable "sing together moment" they had. I just haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad to do it lol. XOXO- Egyptian-Fire **


	3. Together and Apart

**BROKEN**

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Hey guys. Ive started this the second i posted chapter 2, only because i have this MAJOR project at school soon and I should technically thinks hard be working on it now. But what the heck, I'm addicted to my own story lol. Oh and for the few people who've reviewed telling me what I should write...I'm not ignoring you, I just want this to be an original story, and most of the ideas that I've gotten have already been done a few times. Lol I've read the fic's Anyways. THANKYOU REVIEWERS! YOU ROCK!**

**Egyptian-Fire**

Chad whistled at Troy and Gabriella, where they were having a public make-out session. He heard Jason yell from the back of the crowd, where he stood with Kelsi. "Wow Bolton! What an ENTRANCE! WooHoo! Goooo Troy!"

Chad grinned and looked down at Taylor who was holding him around the middle, laughing. He really did like her a lot. It was hard to believe he used to think she was an annoying nerd. "Hey Tay,"

She looked up, "Yeah?" He kissed her on the lips sweetly.

"Oh nothing..."

Now Jason here, was having a good time. He was on a roll. He and Kelsi both yelled at Chad and Taylor together. "WHOA THERE CHAD...Having FUN!"

"I'd SURE say you look like you AARREE!"

The pair blushed scarlet and walked off.

(_back to Troy and Gabriella)_

Gabriella and Troy broke apart breathing heavily. Neither of them knew what exactly what had happened to themselves, with their breakout in passion and all. Troy, who had been glancing around to see how many others had seen them, brought his eyes up to Gabriella's and found that she was staring at him intently. Her eyes were dark and she had a faint, devilish grin on her face. Troy felt himself grinning back as he took her hips and pulled her up against him.

"Hey Mr. Bolton..." she murmured. "you wanna take this somewhere else?" She trailed her fingers down his neck and down the first button of his shirt. "Because it seems like you do."

Troy growled and whispered "You're playing with fire here Miss. Montez. I'd be careful, you might just get burned." He took her wrists and practically dragged her outside. Past Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor and Chad, to a small niche where they would be basically invisible to anyone walking by.

Gabi backed Troy up to the wall and began to unbutton the shirt that she loved so much. When there were no buttons left she ran her tongue along his chest deliberately, listening to him groan. "Troy you are so sexy...God, everything about you is almost edible. You make me-"

She was cut off by Troy who crushed his lips upon hers, running his hand down the front of the dress. They continued with their touching and feeling for a while until Gabriella broke away. "T-troy..." she panted. "H-how do you do it? How do you make me feel...beyond what I've ever felt before?"

"I just take out all of the desire I have inside me out on you. Besides, do you know the effect you have on _me_?" His lips trailed along her neck and he sucked on her skin, biting softly. Making her moan and dig her nails into his chest. He felt her pulse racing under his lips.

"Hey Gabi?"

Her answer was a gasp "Y-y-yes?"

"What did you say about hickeys? 'Cuz its a bit to late now, but I can always just stop-"

She arched her neck back "N-no...do not stop."

"Thought so." He began to slow down his kisses and sat down on the ground, bringing Gabriella with him. She sat in his lap, her head on his shoulder. His chin on top of her head, his hand drawing small circles on her arm. "Hey hun, do you wanna stay over at my house tonight? My mom is home from the hospital for a while and she said it would be fine. I didn't ask 'till now because I wasn't sure how late we'd be out."

Gabi picked up her cellphone and pressed number 2. "Hey Mami? Troy's mom said I could spend the night at his house tonight.-Yes. - No, I won't.- Thank you Mami. Love you."

Gabriella turned back to Troy. "She says its fine and hinted about how she trusted you. Otherwise I wouldn't be staying." She grinned.

"Kay then, lets go."

They walked back to the party and said goodbye to everyone. Including Jason, who made a snickering remark on how colorful Gabriella's neck was tonight...and that Troy's shirt looked SO much better now then it did buttoned.

They jumped in the car and drove off, leaving the roaring party behind them. Gabi was listening to her ipod, and when Troy asked her what she was listening to she only responded by placing one of the earpieces in his ear.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone 

"Hey...I didn't know you listened to Michelle Branch?" Troy handed Gabi back her ear piece.

"Yeah..I do. Shes quite inspiring."

"Mmm. I agree. Hey we're here. Do you need to get anything out of your car?"

Gabi was grateful she had left her car here. "Yeah, just something to wear tonight. I can't sleep in this dress."

"Meet me back up in my room kay?"

"Ok."

Gabi ran to her car, where she got what she could find to wear in her car and dashed inside. She quietly made her way up to Troy's room and opened the door, stepping inside. He stood there, without a shirt getting clothes out of a drawer.

"Oh hey Gabi. Do you mind if a just rinse off in the shower again, really quick. I promise."

She nodded and he sauntered into his connecting bathroom.

Troy felt the hot water rush down on him as he began to relax. He quickly washed his entire body and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. He put on his favorite white wife-beater and red boxers then walked back into his room. Gabi was still dressed in her party outfit and when Troy came back, she quickly asked him if she could borrow a shirt because all she had was shorts. He nodded and tossed her a tee that he hadn't worn that week.

She grinned. "Thanks, and um..where will I sleep?"

A different voice answered her. "YOU, Miss Montez will sleep in the guest room. Wont she son?"

Troy cringed, "Of course dad."

"Well then. I'll take her to her room. I wouldn't want you too consequently forgetting about it, now would I?" He grabbed Gabriella by the wrist, hard and she shot him a scared glance and tried to pull away. "You can get your stuff in the morning!"

Once they were out of Troys room he pushed her against a wall and told her that she was to stay away from his son because she was making him lose focus. "You're not GOOD enough for him. You're just a girl but hes not JUST a guy."

"I-I'm sorry s-s-sir."

She was left alone in the cold room all by herself. Sitting on the bed rocking herself back and fourth shuddering and nursing her bruised wrist. She didn't touch it because she thought it would hurt too much, so it was left alone. Gabriella thought about what Mr. Bolton had said, about her not being good enough for Troy, and to stay away. She knew he was right. Troy was special. She was... less than that.

After a while, she heard the door open and curled herself into a tighter ball, looking down. thinking it was mr. Bolton. She heard footsteps pad across the floor and she shuddered when she felt a warm hand on her back.

"Gabriella..." Troy whispered.

That was all it took for her to break down. "Oh. T-troy...go away. I can't be around you. He said so. I'm not good enough."

"No, Gabi. Oh no. What did he do to you! Never leave me...please? I NEED you." He touched her wrist and she winced. "Did he do this to you?" She nodded. Troy was mad. "Oh he is going to pay. Here, let me see." He too her unbruised hand in his and gently touched her sore wrist with both of their hands. Gently, _just touching_ it, and Gabriella felt better. With Troy she felt safe. Wanted, protected and loved.

"Troy? Will you stay in here with me tonight? Please?"

"Anything for you Gabi."

And with that they lay down on the bed together and slept.


	4. Gabriella's Gift

**AN: Hiya everybody. I AM SOOOSOSOSOSOSOOO Sorry for not updating for a while! I have W.A.S.A.L. Testing for THREE WEEKS in a row, and I'm just getting back to school. And for all you people who thought the ending for the last chapter totally sucked...well it did. I'm sorry. I reeally wanted to get you people an update before I got caught up in school, so at 6:25 Monday morning, I was up writing the last 300 words. I am NOT a morning person Thanks for sticking with me and I hope this chapter is worth the wait! XOXO- Egyptian-Fire**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING And this goes for last weeks chapter too. Oh and PS...I don't know Mr. Bolton's first name so he is now John, k?**

Gabriella and Troy woke up with a jolt as they heard Troy's door slam from across the hall.

Troy unwrapped his arms from around Gabriella's waist and sat up just as his dad blew the door open.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM, GIRL!" Mr. Bolton was furious.

Troy's replied immediately in a low, dangerous voice. "No dad." He got off the bed and walked over so that his father couldn't see Gabriella. Troy spread his arms and looked his dad square in the eye. "If you _touch_ her again it wont matter that you're my father. I will _hurt you. _And no dad...before you ask, Its not a threat. Its a promise."

Mr. Bolton started forward, sputtering, and was about to hit his son, when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Mom..." Troy breathed.

Troy's mother turned her husband around and glared at him very evilly, for a woman who was so sick.

"How dare you John. How _dare_ you! Gabriella is a wonderful, beautiful girl and Troy loves her. Can't you see that? And to THINK you were about to hit OUR son! I Do NOT think so. Leave this room John."Her voice was slightly scratchy but beautiful. Gabriella then knew where Troy's natural talent to sing came from. Mrs. Bolton turned to Gabriella. "Gabi...Do you mind if I call you that?"

Gabriella smiled, "It's fine with me Mrs. Bolton."

"Alright. Well I am so very sorry for what my husband did and anything he told you. If he ever bothers you again please tell me." She grinned. "Or Troy."

"Alright." Gabi instantly liked the woman and could see how much Troy loved her as well.

Once Troy's family had descended back downstairs, Troy turned back to Gabriella and was surprised to see that she looked like she was about to cry. Troy walked over to her, held her close and whispered, "Tell me whats wrong Gabi. Please? Did he do anything else to you?"

She sniffed. "No Troy, its not that. I just think its so sad...that your mom...that she-"

"Yeah... I know. Shes a great person. I love her so much. I don't know what I'll do when- when she dies. But whatever does happen, all I want is for you to be there for me. No matter what."

Gabi looked at him. "I promise I will be there for you. Forever and always."

Troy smiled. "Great. Now lets forget my dad and go get breakfast!"

"Wont everyone be downstairs as well?"

"Nope. My mom has gone out to shop and my dad is at a teachers conference. Were aaaall alone."

Gabriella backed up against the door waving a finger in the air. "Now Troy, surely you aren't implying anything are you?" Gabi realized she was cornered between her boyfriend and the door.

Troy had a mischievous grin on his face as he suddenly dropped to an almost lion-like crouch and growled. Then the athlete darted forward quickly and pinned Gabriella's small form up against the door, one of his hands holding both of hers above her head.

"Hey Gabriella? Did I tell you how hungry I was?" He said, dropping a kiss on her collarbone, nipping her skin slightly.

She gasped, unable to form a colorant thought. "I- um...yes. I-" Gasp. "T-think you did."

His tongue traced intricate patterns on her skin as he moved up her neck. When he couldn't restrain himself any longer, Troy's lips touched Gabi's, as a moan was shared between them. Gabriella deepened the kiss, biting Troy's bottom lip and letting her tongue taste him.

His hands gripped her hips, until one hand slipped down her hip, to the hem of her shorts. When Troy's fingers brushed the top of her thigh and felt Gabriella's nails rake his back.

"Troy..." She said in a breathy whisper.

"Oh _Gabi..."_ Troy groaned and ground his hips against hers, almost screaming at the feeling it released. "I don't think I can hold back much longer and I don't want to go to far...here."

"Okay." She breathed and kissed him once more passionately, then broke away, grinning. "So Troy, how about breakfast?"

He laughed. It was a great sound. "Yeah... I _am_ truly hungry now. But wait, how's your wrist? It looked really sore last night. He took her elbow and pulled her over to him. When he glanced down, he saw on Gabriella's wrist...nothing? He looked at Gabi, his eyebrows raised, noting her puzzled glance. "Wow Gabs, I was sure I saw a bruise there last night."

She had an odd look on her face. "You did." She touched where her bruise had been gingerly, and felt no pain. "It doesn't hurt anymore either."

"Weird." A thought began to form in Troy's mind. He had a plan to see if his idea was correct.

"I know." She replied.

She took his hand and they walked downstairs. Troy was deep in thought and Gabriella noticed this.

"Whats up hun?"

"Nothing."

"Ok then."

Troy turned up the radio as the pancakes began to cook. He opened a window because of the heated kitchen and let the music drift outside.

He and Gabi had been making breakfast for over an hour. This was partially because of the fact that they had started a flour fight and made quite a mess, laughing and playing. Only once they had cleaned the mess up had they actually begun the real food.

Troy looked over from cutting the oranges, to where Gabi was at the stove, checking on the finally sizzling food. He glanced down at her hands. They looked normal enough, but there was no way that her wrist could've healed overnight. Not with the bruise he saw. He was very sure that Gabi could do something. Something he had never even dreamed was possible and there was one way to find out.

Troy took his knife and sliced an inch of his finger. "OUCH!" He said, particularly loud.

Gabriella's head whipped towards Troy, and saw blood blossoming from the tip of his finger. She rushed over to him. "Ohmigosh Troy, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I just accidentally cut my finger while I was chopping fruit."

Gabriella instinctively took Troy's hand and reached out, touching his finger. She felt his skin become hot for a second. Then right there before her eyes, she saw the blood stop seeping out, and the incision close over. Gabriella's eyes grew wide, and so did Troy's.

_'I was right!' _ He thought.

"Holy fuck... Oh wow...oh my...no way...I didn't just do that, did I?" Gabi figured she must've been hallucinating.

"Yeah, you did. It makes sense now doesn't it? The way my hand was fixed in less than 5 hours and how your wrist had no bruise in the morning."

Gabriella's mouth formed a perfect O. "Well what does this mean then? Am I a freak? I don't want to be a freak."

Troy shook his head and smiled. "Gabriella, you aren't a freak. No way. All this means, is that you have a special gift that could come in handy someday. Okay?"

She took a stuttering breath. "Okay." She sounded unsure.

"Hey.."

Gabriella felt two cool fingers lift her chin up so that her eyes met with Troy's gorgeous blue ones.

He sang softly to her. "Its gonna be okay. Its gonna be alright. 'Cuz when you're cold or scared, I'm gonna hold you tight. No matter where you are, or what ever you do, Gabriella, I swear, I will always love you."

She closed her eyes and she felt Troy's lips touch hers gently. Bliss...

Troy felt at peace with everything and was lost in Gabriella. Neither of them noticed anything but each other until suddenly, they both remembered.

"THE PANCAKES!"

**A/N: LOL! I wanted to end the chapter with the radio playing something to do with that moment, but this was way to good to pass up. Too bad if you didn't like it, there will be different endings to most of my chapters...if you haven't already noticed. Oh, and if you think my story is cheesy with the healing thing...well keep it to yourself please. I say that in the nicest way possible but its true. The fact that Gabriella can heal is going to be important later on in the story. I love you all...especially the reviewers :P -Egyptian-Fire**

**PS I made up that little song thing Troy sang. It belongs to no other human! MUWHAHAH- Oh, sorry...getting a little caught up in the controlling thing.**


	5. Fun At Troy's House

**A/N HELLO! HIHIHIHI! OMG...I can't believe that I have 5 chapters already! Faints I usually have lost interest by now. But alas..I have not. Now see, I have one small problem. I have been writing a few scenes/chapters for the upcoming...chapters, and I think it's too early to post them right yet but I'm sorta-kinda-just-a-little out of interesting ideas to put in this story before I add the chapter I was planning on. See, I need some interesting ideas that wont change the plot. Ya know, like going out to dinner together or something small like that. If you people have any interesting ideas, just shout out a few of them at the end of your reviews.**

**Chapter Five**

"Would you rather kiss the same gender or strip down to your underwear?" Chad asked his friends.

Troy was having a small party over at his house and invited Gabriella, who invited Taylor, who invited Chad, who invited one of his random friends he knew named James, and then Chad invited Zeke, who called to invite Sharpay, who dragged Ryan along, and Ryan called Kelsi, who called Jason who called...well his grandma, but not to invite her to the party.

So that was the main group, all over at Troy's house, and Troy's parents had left their son in charge of the house from Friday to Monday morning to go see some distant family he didn't know.

"Aww yuck dude. Only you could think of that Chad." Troy rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"I'd kiss a girl" Gabriella and Sharpay replied at the exact same time.

"Oh and guys," Taylor reminded, "He said underwear...not boxers." She grinned as the males in the circle all cringed. Innerly thinking about seeing themselves in something they hadn't worn in...well a long time.

"So, uh Gabriella, you and Sharpay would both kiss a girl?" Ryan and Jason both had a glint in their eye.

Sharpay flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Uh..yeah. What about you two? I haven't heard you reply yet. And like, James..you haven't said _anything _this entire night!"

All of the guys then had a quick conference and each one of them figured out their answer.

"I'd kiss a guy." That was Chad.

"So would I." Ryan

"Same." agreed James

Jason and Troy had a mutual agreement that they would rather take off their clothes than go around kissing their friends and they told everyone so.

Taylor and Kelsi were the only ones left.

"I'd uh kiss a girl." Taylor replied

"Not me. Id rather strip." Kelsi shot back.

"Now then," Chad said. "Lets continue with the game but first...Gabriell and Sharpay..I dare you two to kiss."

The girls both glared at Chad, but then Gabriella spoke up. "Well then, one of you has to strip! Chaaaaaad..."

"No way man. I TOLD you...I'd rather kiss a guy."

"Fine then," Sharpay interrupted. "Troy. Strip. Now."

"WHY ME?" Troy turned scarlet.

"Oh..c'mon sissy. Here, we wont make you go put on a pair of old underwear."

Troy gave a look of relief but it was cut somewhat short by Sharpay continuing.

"But you have to stay like that for 2 hours." She gave a sweet and innocent grin.

Gabriella spoke up for Troy. "Fine, he'll do it. Troy come here...I'll help you change." She said with a slight snicker.

"OHOHOH Suuuuuuuuure you will!" Jason was on a roll again.

She turned back and with a wicked grin. "I will."

"Wow." Chad breathed. "Go Gabi."

Everyone turned when they heard James say, "Damn she's hot."

Gabriella pulled Troy along his hallway and into his room upstairs.

"Now Troy, it seems you have too many clothes on."

Troy smirked. "And what if I'm not gonna do aaaanything about that?" He said backing up against a wall as Gabriella advanced.

"Then I will." She took hold of his hair and brought his lips down to hers, pressing Troy up against the wall. Hard.

Her hands began pulling his black t-shirt over his head, fingers trailing along his chest. They broke apart for a second to get the shirt over his head, but in less than a second Troy was back to Gabi. His lips crushing up against hers, tongue begging her for entrance by running along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to let him in and began to unbutton his jeans.

"Fuck, this is insane." Troy broke away for a second.

She laughed. "I know."

"And you were a little minx about me in front of everyone. What brought that up?"

"I was sick of sitting right beside you and not doing anything. It was driving me crazy."

It was Troy's turn to laugh. "So are you really gonna kiss Sharpay?"

"Yup. It'll be worth all of the jealous glances Sharpay'll give me when I sit on your lap, while you aren't wearing almost anything."

Troy continued snickering as his fingers caught the loops in his jeans, pulling them down.

Gabi got a look at his boxers and saw that they were black with the wording "Wildcat" on the back in red. "Oh...my god Troy..you're a basketball player... even on your underwear." She burst out laughing. "Oh and nice butt by the way."

"I am very proud of my ass thank you Miss. Montez." Troy said with fake snobbishness. "And you can thank my dad for the wildcat logo. I'd say he's waaaaaaaaaay more obsessed than me."

"WHATS GOING ON UP THERE YOU TWO?" Jason's voice, full of mirth, was heard by Gabriella and Troy.

"Hey.." She whispered, "Lets make them think-"

He nodded "I gotcha Gab's."

They walked over to the door and Gabriella said loudly, fiddling with a piece of Troy's hair. "OOOOhhhhhh Trrrrooooooooooy! Ohhhh wow...mmmmm yeah..." She giggled quietly at the gasps audible from downstairs.

It was Troy's turn. Hitting his body up against the door he shouted. "Yeah...baby...just like that...OOOOOOOOOOhhh Gabriella."

"Uhhhh...mmmmmm..." She had fun making sliding sounds by the door, barely keeping her giggles quiet enough.

Troy didn't continue. Instead he pressed Gabriella up against him, pushing her to the door. "That sounded so hot Gabi. God...wow. You wanna give them a real noise?"

Her eyes instantly flicked to his mouth. "Sure."

His lips than began to trail from her jawline down her neck to her collar bone. He then bit her sharply and she moaned loudly, for real this time. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and sucked on her bottom lip slowly.

"Mmmmmh...wow." She ran her hands through his hair, as hit nipped her earlobe.

Troy abruptly broke away. "They're coming upstairs. Follow me." Troy led them back to the edge of the stairs, where they plastered innocent looks on their faces, leaning over the banister, smirking.

"Hey guys." Troy said.

Chad pointed a finger at him, opening his mouth like a goldfish. "But we- You were- We heard-"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "All of you people were just imagining stuff. I swear...you guys _make_ yourselves think you hear stuff.."

No one noticed James glaring at Gabi's boyfriend.

She turned to Troy. "But now, presenting Mr. Troy Bolton, in all his glory...wearing his Wildcat boxers." She snickered as he threw her an exasperated glance, shaking his head.

Once everyone was back downstairs, Chad and Jason reminded Sharpay and Gabi that they still had to kiss.

"You guys are SO perverted! What is sooooo hot about girls KISSING? Other than the fact that we're just hotter than you in general of course." That was Sharpay.

"Lets just do it Sharpay...I'm not going to try and understand a guy's mind."

A deep breath was heard. "Ok."

Gabriella moved over to where Sharpay was sitting and reached over, taking her blonde's head between her hands.

Sharpay and Gabriella felt their lips touch each others and for the sake of the boys, did a quick opened mouth kiss.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at the wolf whistles and Gabi walked over to Troy, sitting herself down in his lap.

"Uh Gaaabriella...I don't think Troy wants anyone sitting on him at the moment."

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist as she leaned her head against his neck. "No Sharpay, I really don't mind at all. It feels pretty good actually. By the way, doesn't she kiss great!" He snickered at the look the blond gave him.

Gabriella then gave Troy a long, tongues involved, open-mouthed kiss to show her appreciation. She looked at him with dark eyes, daring him to say something smart. He didn't have to. Jason...once again...beat everyone to it.

"WHOA-HOHO! Troysie...someone is totally whipped! AHEM...YOU-AHEM. Gaaabriella...you GO girl!"

"ALLLLRIGHT" Kelsi interrupted. "Jason was about to ask if you had a pool to swim in Troy, but his mind is easily distracted, isn't hun?"

"Huh..WHA? Oh...yeah...sure thing Kels"

She she brought her hand down to smack him, but it was caught and she was pulled into a kiss.

"Yeah..I do Kelsi, good idea...Ryan..Chad James and Jason...I have clothes you can borrow...but not and swimsuits. I'm wearing what I'm swimming in at the moment. Girls?"

"No, thats alright," James said, "I don't swim. I'll just watch."

"Alright man."

Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay all had actually brought swimsuits, and went to change, while Jason, Ryan and everyone, except Gabriella went outside. It was summer...it was warm all night.

**A/N Sucky ending I know, you see...the problem is that this chapter was originally 6 pages long. LOL...and I couldn't bring myself to post that much at one time..its just too much. So the next chapter will start off EXACTLY where this has ended. It was basically cut. ok? I'm sorry people...But the good news is that I shall have another chapter up VERY SOON:D :D **

**Much love to all of my reviewers...and MOSTLY highschoolmusical123456! She talks me through my good and bad ideas. Oh and boptothetop...wow..'cause I never thought I'd get a review from that total Fan Fiction genius. -Egyptian Fire**


	6. Hurt & A Cure

**A/N: As I promised, the continued part...and I updated pretty soon after didn't I? Lol. I suggest reading the last few paragraphs in the last chapter, but if you don't want to, I did put a small recap up. Okay..I don't own the characters...'cept maybe James...but I really don't wanna own him. P.S. The lyrics Troy sings are from Jesse McCartney's 'Come to Me'**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Recap:**

"_No, thats alright," James said, "I don't swim. I'll just watch."_

"_Alright man."_

_Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay all had actually brought swimsuits, and went to change, while Jason, Ryan and everyone, except Gabriella went outside. It was summer...it was warm all night._

Gabi stood facing the wall, deep in thought. She didn't hear the door sliding open and footsteps padding across the wooden floor. What she did feel was arms wrapping around her. But wait...they didn't feel like Troy's. She whirled around to find James staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Hello sexy."

Gabi wasn't exactly sure what was going on..."Um hi James...would you mind letting me go? I er..have a boyfriend."

"I don't give a damn about your perfect freaking boyfriend Troysie. I want you and thats what I'm gonna have."

"James...you need to go away right now."

His grip tightened. "What if I don't want to?"

He backed her up against the near by wall and began to slip his hand under her shirt. She pushed his hands away but he just held her wrists above her. His lips were forced upon hers and she gave a muffled scream.

"Shut UP Gabriella. You're mine now. Got it?"

"James! Get the hell away from me! Stop IT! Tro-!"

She was cut off by his lips again. Jerking her head away she began to shake, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Please...you have to stop this..."

He gave her a smirk as he pinched her stomach...

"OW... stop ,stop, stop." She whimpered.

"And who's gonna stop me babe?"

He heard a low and deadly voice from behind him. "I am."

Gabriella cried even harder when she realized that Troy had seen what had happened to her.  
"T-t-t-Troy...H-help me!"

"Get the FUCK away from my girlfriend you BASTARD! What the HELL do you think you're DOING?" Troy came up to him and dragged him off Gabi, who sunk down the wall, her knees brought up to her chest.

Troy threw James on the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Very hard. "I- Never. Wanna. See. '**Kick'** You '**kick' **near her '**kick**' ever. AGAIN. GOT IT?" Troy lifted James back to his feet and was met with a punch to his lip. "HA..you never learn do you?" Troy's fist connected to James' nose with a resounding crack. He dragged James to the guys car and threw him in...watching him speed away.

He ran back into the house and was instantly at Gabriella's side. He dropped to his knees and reached out to touch her. She flinched and shielded away, trying to choke down more tears that were already falling again.

"Shhh...shhh..Gabi, its okay, its Troy, don't worry hes gone." Troy slowly sat down next to her and pulled her between his legs. She held on to him tightly as he whispered soothing words to her.

"Troy..He-he-he-He was going t-t-to-" She sobbed into his neck.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella. I should have been there. You didn't deserve this. I am so sorry."

Her breath came in short gasps and she tried to stop herself from hyperventilating.

Troy began to get very concerned. "Gab's...I need you to take a deep breath okay? If you keep breathing like this you're gonna faint. GABRIELLA... listen to me please!" He lifted her chin up so that their eyes met. "Okay Gabi...C'mon...deep breath." He started to sing softly to her, the first song that came to his head. "_Let me be the one, Telling you its alright, Sharing the smiles and Tears you cry, let me be the one, loving you when you're weak. For all of the strength you need, you can come to me." _He rocked her back and fourth softly.

He heard her breathing eventually slow down and her heart rate return to normal.

"Troy, I-I can't think about this right now. Could we just go swimming or something?"

"Yeah, anything you want, sweetheart."

"Do you um...think I could borrow one of your t-shirts?"

"Why?"

Gabriella bit her lip and pulled up her shirt, to reveal several finger-shaped bruises.

Troy hissed a four letter word under his breath. "Gabriella.." He took her hand in his, and brushed both of their hands over the bruise. Gabi's skin became hot for a second and then the bruises faded, leaving only slight red marks as a reminder of what had happened.

Troy took her hand and brought her up to his room, passing her one of his 'wildcat' shirts.

She gave a weak laugh. "We match."

Troy smiled, "Yeah, we do." He turned to leave but felt fingers grasp his arm, stopping him.

"Please don't leave. I Don't mind if I wear my underwear in front of you. I can't be alone just yet and-"

He cut her off. "Thats fine, I'll stay. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Thats all.

Gabi nodded and slipped off her skirt. Troy's cheeks were stained with a faint blush. "Troy, you're in BOXERS and I take off any clothing at all, and you get all hot and bothered." she laughed quietly "My normal bathing-suit is more revealing than this." She finished changing and pulled on Troy's shirt. "Mmmm..smells like you." She walked over to his bed and sat down abruptly. Suddenly quiet again.

Troy knew what was happening and in a flash, he was at her side, holding her to his chest. She gripped him back tightly, shuddering.

"Deep breaths," he told her. "I know you can get through this. It's only a memory. I'll never let him touch you again."

She took a deep breath and met Troy's concerned gaze. "I love you so much Gabriella. "

She smiled. "What did I do to deserve someone this perfect?"

"I was thinking the same thing about you. Now lets go out to everyone and have a good time okay?"

"Okay."

When the pair walked outside, they heard music playing and saw everyone having a fun. Troy told Gabriella that we would be right back and walked over to where Chad was playing around with the stations on the radio. "Dude..we need to talk. NOW."

"Whats up Troy?"

Troy tilted his head to the side and pushed a finger into Chad's chest. "Your FRIEND James...almost RAPED my girlfriend! THATS whats UP."

"Oh shit...no way man..."

"Yes WAY...If I ever see him around again, I. Will. Kill. Him. Got that Chad?"

"Yeah man...I'm really sorry about Gabriella...I uhh...never thought-"

"Its alright..I'm just warning you...I see him again, you know what happens."

Troy walked over to Gabriella and pulled her in the water with him. His thumbs made small circles on her bare sides, where his shirt had drifted up. He touched his lips to hers, feeling her tense then relax.

His eyes were dark as he rested his forehead on hers. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

She closed her eyes and smiled as he repeated to her the words she had told him a few minutes earlier.

"I love you...now and forever." They then heard Troy's song playing on the radio.

"CHAD!" he yelled. "Turn it UP!"

"Why? Its only Je-"

"I SAID TURN IT UP!"

Troy began to sing softly to Gabi, dancing with her to the music, feeling the water in the pool swirl around them.

'_Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.  
_

Troy's eyes met Gabriella's and held them. To them, no one else existed._  
_

_When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around, you can come to me  
When you're down baby, I will be the only, come to me_

Tears come to her eyes as the song touched her in a way she thought impossible.

_Under the silver stars,_

_Right where he broke you heart._

_Girl you know, I'd give you anything._

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_And say the words he never said._

_I'll make you promises you can believe._

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you its alright_

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.  
_

_When I've got you in my arms (got you in my arms)  
Say it's where you wanna be (where you wanna be, yeah)  
'Cause girl I'm down on my knees  
Promising my heart, oh, my heart_

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you its alright_

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.'_

"Let me be the one." He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered close as she rested against him. "Always."

And as the last few bars were sang on the radio, everyone began to go back inside. Gabriella kissed Troy and the lead him out of the pool. "C'mon... they're going to miss us."

_-Let me be the one_

_Telling you its alright_

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.- _

**A/N: Awww...that was just like a movie...It makes me wanna go awww. Listening to that song while the part is going on feels so nice. Now I'm just going to leave you at this: The next chapter will start off with them going inside and everyone sleeping over. YAY. I loooove writing sleep-overs. And plus- Troy's parents won't be home for aaaaaaages, which makes me HAPPY HAPPY. O and thnx megmae... or Meg as I know her..for being the person to encourage me to write this story...WOW MEG! I'm GLAD I TOOK YOUR ADVICE GIRL! Even if she constantly tells me she doesn't care how many reviews I have. Lol **


	7. Dreams and Reality

**A/N: Wow...Chapter SEVEN. I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AGES! I was sosososooooo sad. I only got NINE reviews on chapter 5:( I have the chapter I've been dying to post for a month coming up WOOHOO! I Don't own anyone.**

**PS: I would've had this up sooner, but my computer is a dork. **

**Chapter Seven **

**Dreams and Reality **

_RECAP:"Let me be the one." He whispered._

_Her eyes fluttered close as she rested against him. "Always."_

_And as the last few bars were sang on the radio, everyone began to go back inside. Gabriella kissed Troy and the lead him out of the pool. "C'mon... they're going to miss us."_

As the pair walked back inside Troy's house, Gabriella clung to Troy. She didn't really mean to, but it was more out of a need for comfort. She was still shaken up for what had just happened to her, and no one really knew anything had happened except Troy...and well, Chad too, but not in depth.

Troy heard Taylor yell for a game of truth or dare and followed everyone over to where they sat in a circle. Nobody seemed to realize that James was no longer with them all. They began playing, and no one noticed Gabriella's lack of enthusiasm until she was called upon.

"Truth, or Dare?" Sharpay asked.

Gabi fidgeted. She wasn't really one to pick truth all of the time, but she didn't feel like doing anything stupid or embarrassing at the moment.

"Truth."

"Alright dolly dull dunes, tell us what happened a while ago that made you so- well...messed up now."

Gabriella's head whipped towards Troy, her eyes wide and fearful.

"C'mon," Sharpay pushed. "You're not going anywhere until you spill."

Gabi's eyes started to become red. In a small voice she said to Troy, "I can't do it Troy, I- I just can't. Can you tell them or something?"

He took her hand and held it tightly. "Yeah, okay."

He looked over at everyone. "James...almost...you know what...he BASICALLY raped Gabriella, so I really, **really** think she's allowed to be upset!" Troy was letting off some of his anger. He heard Gabriella make a choking noise as she stood up, her hand covering her mouth, tears falling down her eyes.

"Are you ALL happy NOW? Do you wish you didn't ask! Well TROY'S RIGHT everybody! GOODNIGHT!" She fled upstairs, sobbing.

"You guys reeeeally need to be careful what you ask about her sometimes!" Troy glared at them all and sprinted after Gabriella, a hand smacked to his head. Troy knew where she would be. Once he raced upstairs, he tiptoed over to the spare room. It was there that he heard the heart wrenching cries coming from Gabriella. He walked inside over to her and touched her shoulder, leaning down in the process.

In that instant, Gabi's hand came up to slap him across the face. "GO AWAY!"

He caught her hand by the wrist, right before her palm landed its blow. "Gabriella..." he whispered.

She instantly glanced up at him, her eyes wide in surprise. "Oh- Troy! I''m so sorry...I-" She began to cry again.

'_Wow_,' Troy thought. '_I've gotta be getting good at dealing with an emotional Gabriella, but shes going to get dehydrated if she keeps this up_!' He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her to his room, setting her down on his bed. "Shh shh...Its alright Gabi...they're memories...he. Is. Gone. I promised remember?"

He walked into his bathroom, and came back with a glass of water. Troy then gathered Gabriella into his arms, lifting the glass up to her lips. As she drank it, her eyes connected with his, and he smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'll be right back okay? I'm just gonna tell everybody that we're going to bed now."

She nodded and he walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys...don't mind us, were just gonna turn in now okay?" He then laughed quietly. "Chad's in charge. Don't stay up too late people, you all know where to sleep right?"

There was a chorus of yeses and 'good-night's' as he walked back upstairs.

Gabriella watched the door knob turn and Troy step back inside, walking over to where she was sitting on the bed. "It's been an interesting day hasn't it?"

She looked down and began playing a stray thread on his sheets. "I guess you could say that."

"I'm sorry, that was tactless. I didn't mean it like that." Troy was mad at himself now. "C'mon Gab's, I can see that you're tired. Lets get some sleep okay?"

She nodded and gave a half of a smile. "Goodnight then."

He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The both of them let dreams overtake them.

Dreams can be awful things...

A few hours later, Troys body was restless. He was having a nightmare, one which was making his heart race and his muscles tense.

Troys eyes flashed open, making a silent gasp at the dream he had just broken out of.

In the dream, his mom had died and he had gone to see her. But when he had seen her pale face, it instantly turned into Gabriella's. His dad had told him to get over the girl already. Then Troy had begun reliving her murder, it was during it, he woke up.

All of the sudden a wave of nauseousness washed over him and he ran to his bathroom, shutting the door. He went to the toilet and vomited. _'Man... I've never had the dreams this bad before.' H_e thought to himself.

After he finished brushing the horrible taste from his mouth he stared at the floor. 'I need to sit down.' he muttered. So he sat down against the wall, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes. Emotion overcame him as tears began to stream down his cheeks and his mind screamed, 'I CAN'T lose her...that felt so real...I don't know what I'd do if Gabriella died.'

His shoulders shook as he let all of the stress and anxiety of the past day out. He had been so scared when he saw what James had been doing to her. It had broken his heart, the look on her face. Troy wanted to take away all of her pain, but nothing he did, no matter how _hard _he tried, SOMETHING always seemed to happen to her.

He sighed, "I better get back to sleep. I don't want to be half dead tomorrow." With that he turned the bathroom light off and quietly got back under the covers next to Gabi.

It was Gabriella who woke up next.

She had heard moaning and felt movement on the bed. She peered at Troy's distressed figure that was thrashing about. When she moved closer she heard him mutter. "Never, you fucking bastard. You will never touch her again." Then, out of nowhere, his fist came up and collided with her cheek. She saw white for a second and then came the pain, as a bruise blossomed over her cheek.

"Oh ow..ow..ow..owwww..." Tears sprang up in her eyes.

Troy jolted awake again, but this time the first thing he heard was crying. "Oh God Gabriella! Are you alright?" '_What did I do to her!' _

Thats when he saw the bruise.

His eyes grew large. "I-I did that?"

She nodded and said quietly. "But you didn't mean to. You were talking...to him. In your sleep, that is."

"Can you heal it?"

She shook her head, "No, but you can."

He looked at her inquisitively as she held out her hand to him. "It's getting harder to heal myself now. But when I'm in contact with another person it works better."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He took her hand then, and lightly brushed their fingers over her cheek. He watched her eyes close and her lips part, as though she was enjoying the feeling. Then he realized that she most likely was. He remembered the bliss he felt whenever she mended his injuries.

Troy thought she looked so beautiful like that. Damn sexy at the least. So before she opened her eyes, he took the hand that was touching her face and leaned in to her. His fingers cupped her jaw as his lips brushed against hers. She gasped and he took that chance to let his tongue touch hers. The gasp turned into a shared moan as the two lay back down, kissing.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Troy," Gabriella grabbed his shirt. "more kissing, less talking."

Troy laughed as she pulled him to her.

His fingers flicked the buttons on her shirt open as she stripped him of his own.

Troy ran his hands down Gabriella's waist and she shivered. He was about to go down lower when they both heard footsteps coming towards Troy's door.

"Crap" Troy whispered. "They're gonna see us...no wait- they wont see you...without an um shirt. Close your eyes."

Gabi closed her eyes and felt Troy gradually lay his weight onto her. Once he was covering most of her, he pulled the sheets over to their backs. "Now pretend you're asleep, okay Gabriella?"

She kept her eyes closed and murmured quietly. "Okay."

"Hey Tay, are you sure you heard something from in here?" Chad's voice slithered through the now open door that he had pushed.

Taylor sounded confused. "I thought I did- oh look at them...they're so cute, laying there together."

"So you were wrong?"

"I guess so.."

"Wow let me record that in a notebook...once in a lifetime- TAYLOR IS WRONG!"

"Shh you'll wake them up!"

"Oh-"

And with that the couple walked back downstairs where they were sleeping.

Gabriella giggled. "We look cute?"

Troy brushed his bangs back and looked at Gabi. "We YOU do for sure."

She rolled her eyes. "Bolton, we have the entire weekend for flirting...don't waste it all now."

"Honey...I never run out of FLIRT POWER...I'm Troy the basketball jock." He snorted.

"Yeah Yeah whatever."

The pair then turned and watched the first rays of red sunlight drift over the horizon.

A/N: FINALLY! Gosh there was just something wrong with this chapter! It was hard to finish UP!

Oh well I love you all! XOXO Egyptian-Fire


	8. Beyond Dismay

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_A/N: I am a Bad Bad girl. I haven't update for...like months...and I am SOOOOO SORRY! I have a valid excuse though, I had a major project due and it was a 5 month long thing that I started 2 weeks before it was due. ha.ha. Well the good news is that I got a 100 on it-somehow. And the bad news is that I am going to New Zealand to see all of my other friends for three weeks. That means not much updating for a while...again. Sorry. And this chapter is a very sad angsty kinda one- if you are against cutting or if it upsets you..don't read. Owell...enjoy._

**Beyond Dismay **

Troy walked up to Gabriella's locker and grabbed her around the waist as she searched for her history book.

Gabriella jumped up, surprised and turned to smile at Troy. "Oh, hey you. Scare me half to death why don't ya?"

He grinned. "Why no. I was just coming to get my sexy, beautiful, genius girlfriend. Have you seen her? She looks a lot like you." Troy kissed her and broke away as one of his teammates came up to him.

"Yo Troy, your dad is looking for you."

"Oh thanks man."

Troy looked back at Gabi. "Hey I'll meet you in class ok?"

"Promise?"

"You know it babe. Besides…when was the last time I was late to a class that I had with _you?_"

She laughed. "True, so I shall seeith thou soon. In the class of the language…"

Troy groaned good naturedly, "Gabs…wait till I GET to English before you start on Shakespeare."

Gabriella grinned and walked to class, leaving Troy to go and talk to his dad.

Troy noticed that the locker room was deserted as he walked towards his dad's office. He opened the door and as a knee jerk reaction started his usual prompt. "Hey Dad what's-"

He saw the look on his fathers face and was instantly silent.

"Troy…" His dad started. "Troy…uhh..um..Your…your…your mother died about 2 hours ago. The hospital called and told me that she was struggling and I headed over. You were in class and your education is-"

"IS WHAT DAD? IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN SEEING MY DYING MOTHER!" YOU DIDN'T THINK TO GET ME FROM CLASS TO SEE HER? You GOT the CALL and TOLD ME NOTHING! How COULD you? You complete _BASTARD_! Now shes GONE and I didn't even get a chance to say GOODBYE! You have GOT to be JOKING!" Troy's words whipped at his father with hurt and anger that couldn't be expressed in words. "THAT IT. I'm sick of you- of this. GOOD BYE!" He broke off in a sprint that no one could match up to, tears of anguish streaming down his face. _He's right though _Troy thought, '_I'm such a worthless baby...and why am I always crying so much?'_

Troy sprinted all the way to the clearing Gabriella had shown him the month before. '_No one will ever find me here. Not that they'd even look for me.' _He stopped running and flicked out his pocket knife. Troy stared at the sharp, gleaming blade he held in his palm- one thought running through his mind...

(Back to: _Gabriella)_

Gabi fidgeted in her seat. Usually she found English interesting, but today...something was off. Troy had _promised_ her that he would meet her before class, yet he was nowhere to be found.

"Mrs. Darbus, may I please go to the restroom?" Gabriella was going to check this out.

"-And THAT is why Romeo and Juliet- Oh..of course Miss. Montez."

Gabi slipped out of the classroom and bumped right into Troy's father. "Oh I'm so sorry Sir."

"Oh..its you. Listen- Miss. Montez...I know we didn't get off to a great start, but right now I have a huge favor to ask of you. Its Troy. I told him something that upset him terribly and he's run off. I'm afraid that he'll do something stupid to himself."

Gabriella gasped.

"I'll go look for him! Oh no..I've got to find him!"

Mr. Bolton smiled, a tired and remorseful smile. "Thank you."

She sprinted out of the school, running to Troy's car that was still in the parking lot, she took the key he had given her out and revved the engine to life.

_'I know where he is...Only I do- its where he'd go to think, and now...hurt.'_

She parked her car at her hiding spot she had shown Troy and dashed down the path, taking note of a figure farther up along.

(Troy)

Troy knew what he was going to do. It had just become too much for him. His dad...meant nothing to him really. But his mother...she was the one who kept him going in his family. Troy began to sing softly to himself.

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming less- All I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you... _He broke off, because his tears wouldn't allow him to continue. He flipped the blade in his palm and in one swift moment, slashed two long gashes in his arms. Crimson overflowed through his now opened skin and then Troy felt it. The freedom of overwhelming pain.

"Argh...Ahhh.."

Gabi

It was then that she heard him scream. A scream that was soon met with her own.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

His head whipped back to her, eyes wide and overflowing with hurt. Then Troy did what he thought was best- he ran.

"TROY! STOP! You know I can help! STOP!" Gabriella screamed as she fought to keep up with Troy, watching the blood rush from him at deadly rates.

"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME! ALL I DO IS TRY AND MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! Everyone I truly love goes AWAY SOMEHOW! Good BYE Gabriella! Now LEAVE ME BE!" Troy stumbled as the lack of blood in his body began to take effect. As he struggled to keep his pace, he suddenly collapsed, watching the girl he loved run towards him as his eyes dropped and he fainted.

Troy's world was dark. He couldn't see or feel anything at all. Where was he? Then the memory of what he had done hit him. Troy instantly thought of Gabi. '_Did she get to me in time or am I dead?'_ He knew that she could've healed his wrists, but he didn't think she was quick enough. He began to feel a deep pain in the very core of his body. Was this death? No, he felt heat coursing down his cheeks as the complete loss of his mother sunk in, 'No,' he thought. 'There is no way I could be dead.'

_(Back to Gabi)_

Gabriella watched Troy fall to the ground, he mind screaming to her, '_He's dead! OH MY GOD! HES DEAD!' _She dropped to her knees before him and cradled his head in her lap. His arms were oozing crimson, and the cuts looked deep. His face was already becoming a marble color.

"Don't worry Troy," She whispered, "I'll fix you. You and your broken heart. I have to."

She glanced back at his face and to her surprise, she saw tears coursing down his handsome features. Gabi brushed the tears away and touched her fingertips to each of his arms, feeling the heat of his blood swirling around her. She focused her energy and let it channel through her. Nothing seemed to change...

"DAMNIT- WORK!"

That seemed to do the trick because his wounds began to close up and soon, there were only faint scars to remind him of what he had just done.

Troy stirred, moaning while his eyes opened blearily.

"G-gabi?"

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief and pressed her lips to Troy's forehead. "Troy..."

The last thing the pair heard before drifting off, was Troy's scratchy voice. "I'm so sorry Gabriella." His arms wrapped around her and let sleep overtake him.

_A/N: okay...this scene was once so amazingly great..and now..I think it sucked beyond belief. sigh and for all of the people who thought Gabi would heal Ms. Bolton...nope sorry. I'm not sure how many more chapters to do, I actually have a vampire story coming out soon- yes its Troyella...and its only a one-shot. Then I have a story coming out called- HAHA u actually thought I'd TELL you? No waay. Lots of love...AND REVIEW! I WONT WRITE IF I Don't GET REVIEWS! I love you all. Egyptian- Fire_


End file.
